You Do Or You Dalton: Senior Year
by liz-loz
Summary: Sequel to YDOYD. It's Kurt's final year at Dalton Academy and as Head Boy he has a lot to deal with - mainly the fact that Blaine is now at college. Will they be able to keep their relationship long distance and will Kurt survive his last year?
1. Goodbye Summer

_So here we are._

_Sorry this took so long to create - a lot of things got in the way. It's almost been a entire year since I first posted the chapter of You Do Or You Dalton. But this has been in planning for a very very long time. And here it is._

_The sequel._

_Liz xxx_

_P.S. If you are new to this story - hi! I suggest you read You Do Or You Dalton first otherwise you might be a little confused with characters :)_

_P.P.S Sorry if you got like a bazillion notifications for this yesterday. This stupid site fucked up is all I can say :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 – Goodbye Summer<strong>

My body smacked up against the wall.

"Ouch!" The shout was short, cut off by lips against mine. This time the noise I made was more muffled, and filled with pleasure.

It had been a long summer.

* * *

><p>Blaine and I had spent almost all of it with each other. Of course there were the trips out with families, and the father and son bonding between me and my Dad, as well as <em>many<em> shopping trips with Mercedes and even a Glee club party at one point. But every Wednesday evening without fail I was round the Anderson abode, having spent the majority of the day out on the tennis courts with my boyfriend. He was trying to teach me, and was actually doing a pretty good job. It was what happened after the lessons though that I enjoyed the most.

"Oh, _Kurt_." Blaine moaned into my mouth and I moaned back, pulling him closer towards me so our bodies pressed together and slid up and down erotically. Actually, we were pretty sweaty...

"Er, maybe we shouldn't be doing this." I suddenly said, pulling away. Blaine looked like I'd just shot a puppy.

"What?"

"I mean, we should shower first."

"You want to _shower_?" The look of excitement in his eyes made my heart lurch, but I slapped him on the shoulder briskly, giving him a scornful look.

"No, _separately_." My boyfriend's face fell and I laughed, before he smiled again.

"I don't want to shower. I want to carry on doing this." He leant in to begin kissing me again and I let our lips connect once before pulling away for the second time.

"But we're all sweaty!"

"I like it. It's not as if we're not going to get hot doing this anyway…" Blaine gazed at me seductively, running his finger slowly down my arm and I shivered, feeling myself beginning to relent.

"But I'm all smelly."

"Kurt, my darling, you smell-" pressing his nose into my hair my boyfriend took a deep breath before moving across to my neck, "-and taste-" his tongue ran across an expanse of my skin so I moaned softly again, "-absolutely divine." As the final words were whispered into my ear I completely lost it, dragging his head forward to crush out lips together and hearing him exhale in satisfaction.

"Boys!" Immediately both of us groaned. We broke away, leaning against the wall, bodies pressed together and breathing heavy. For a second I thought about ignoring the call but figured that could be treading on dangerous ground.

"Dinner's ready!" With that we had to straighten up, both of us gazing longingly at what we could currently be having and straightening ourselves out to go downstairs.

* * *

><p>The table was laid when we reached the dining room. A strong aroma of chicken and pasta wafted through the air and I began to salivate.<p>

"Boys!" Mrs Anderson exclaimed happily as we entered the room before her eyebrows furrowed, "Oh. Didn't you have time to shower?" I tried desperately not to snort. The Andersons were a very tolerant family - they knew Blaine and I were in love and also that we liked to express that love in...special ways. There were however things that even _they_ still didn't know. Blaine took my hand and tried to look as innocent as possible.

"Er, no. We ran late practicing Kurt's serve."

"Ah. Well, time to eat!" Happy we had got over that hurdle unscathed all of us sat down at the table, Blaine's Dad joining us several seconds later, just finishing off a call. I had dinner with the Andersons so often it felt almost like normality - just as normal as it felt for Blaine to be sitting next to Finn discussing football with my Dad.

"Has Kurt beaten you yet?" Mr Anderson asked just as I'd finished chewing a delicious mouthful of pasta, a smile spreading across his face. Blaine grinned back, before glancing over in my direction.

"Not quite. He's improving though - the last game we played was very close." It was true. Blaine was a great teacher and I'd gone from being unable to hit the ball at all to making him run all the way across the court to return my shots. I loved our tennis lessons together - not just because it meant more time spent in each other's company - but because I felt our bond grow stronger every time I reached a new stage or executed a particularly brilliant ace.

"It was more than close. I would have beaten you if you hadn't cheated and called that shot out." I replied, a cheeky look on my face. Blaine threw his hands up in the air.

"Hey! It was out!"

"Of course it was." Mr Anderson laughed, a loud booming laugh that echoed around the room.

"That's great." He replied, giving me a beaming smile. After Blaine pretended to be offended for about three seconds he rested his hand on top of mine, his foot also twining around my leg under the table and I felt my happiness flourish inside of me.

"If you keep practicing at Dalton maybe you'll be able to beat him in New York."

And just like that the happiness was gone.

* * *

><p>Blaine immediately sensed my stiffness - his grip on my hand tightened and he looked at me with worried eyes. I tried desperately to smile, to fight away the sickening feeling that had coursed through me in an instant. It wasn't Mr Anderson's fault. He hadn't meant to bring it up. And I should really be used to the subject by now.<p>

"Oh. I'm sorry." Blaine's father looked apologetic, wiping down some imaginary crumbs on his shirt and immediately I felt guilt rush through me.

"No, no it's fine. I'm ok." My voice stammered as I tried to reply, a weak smile spreading across my face as I shakily spooned up another mouthful of pasta. Get a grip Kurt. Blaine's departure to college was something to be celebrated - not dreaded.

"Well, what do we think of the pasta?" Mrs Anderson asked, quickly trying to change the subject.

"It's lovely!" I exclaimed with my mouth full, desperate to make amends but instead causing Mr Anderson to laugh again and then the rest of us to join in.

* * *

><p>I stood in the shower, annoyed at myself for having ruined dinner. Well - I hadn't ruined it for everyone else - the Andersons had an amazing knack for making something upbeat out of practically anything. But I'd ruined it for me.<p>

I knew Blaine was leaving. I'd known it for a long time. So why did it still bother me? Sticking my head in the flow I groaned, fumbling around for the shower gel and squeezing some onto my hand.

When I emerged from the bathroom fully dressed, I realised I'd been in there longer than I should have. Blaine was laid out on his bed, his hair still wet from his shower and a magazine lying across his chest, although he wasn't reading it. As soon as out eyes met I knew he knew something was up.

"You were in there a while." He said plainly, no hint of accusation in his tone - just making an observation.

"Yeah." I sighed deeply, before walking slowly over to the bed. Blaine immediately pushed the magazine onto the floor, held out his arms and wrapped them around me when I snuggled up to him. The Andersons had the same shower gel in every bathroom so we smelt pretty similar, but there was still something very different about his scent.

"What's wrong?" Immediately I buried my head in my boyfriend's chest. "Is it about dinner?"

"Yes. I ruined it."

"No you didn't! My parents love you!"

"Not when they start talking about NYADA they don't." Suddenly there was silence. Blaine sighed, letting one of his hands run up and down my back.

"I don't want you to go." I said quietly, almost too quiet to hear. "I mean, I don't want you to leave...me."

"I don't want to leave you either." I looked up into Blaine's eyes, seeing them staring back at me with sadness. They were such beautiful eyes - deep pools of hazel that seeped into my soul and made me feel whole. He was the most beautiful person in the world.

"We've had an amazing summer." We had. This summer had been the best summer of my life – I never wanted it to end. But every day that passed had brought us closer to that little date circled with red three times.

"It's still not enough." Blaine sighed, pressing a kiss to the top of my head and running his fingers through my hair.

"You know I can still drop out – defer a year or get a job or something…"

Immediately my head flashed up.

"No! Certainly not!" My expression was shocked, almost outraged. "You got a place at NYADA – these opportunities only come around once in a lifetime. I don't want you giving that up for something as pathetic as me." Now it was Blaine's turn to look annoyed.

"_Hey_." He brought my chin up so he was staring into my eyes – his brow furrowed and his gaze intense. "Don't you DARE talk about yourself like that. I would give up a place in NYADA a thousand times over if it meant I got to be with you forever. _You_ are the once in a lifetime thing." I smiled at his wordplay and immediately his gaze softened.

"Thanks." I was pretty sure Blaine was my once in a lifetime but wasn't going to argue.

For a couple of minutes we just lay together, gazing into each other's eyes and smiling. Then my boyfriend leant forward and pressed a soft kiss to my lips.

"I love you." He murmured, his voice almost lackadaisical. "That's never going to change. No matter how far apart we are." I let out a long sigh.

"I love you too. Forever."

"Forever." Our lips met again and I let my fingers curl tightly into Blaine's sides, wanting to hold onto the moment until my heart stopped beating.

* * *

><p>The day had arrived.<p>

I felt sick – absolutely sick to my stomach. It had taken forever for me to get to sleep – even with Blaine right there beside me. Our parents had agreed that it was ok for us to spend out last night together (although I was pretty sure my Dad didn't know that there was only one bed in Blaine's room…) but it had actually been more like torture – our last evening, our last goodnight. It felt like Blaine was dying, not that he was just leaving. For _college_. I needed to get a grip.

As I stirred my boyfriend was already up, getting together the final things for his suitcase. I'd thought long and hard about hiding something – something really important that he'd spend ages searching for and then miss his flight, or something I could use as a bargaining tool for him to take me with him. That, of course, was stupid however, so I'd discarded the idea and scolded myself for even thinking of it. When he noticed my awakened state Blaine ran over and leant across the bed to give me a kiss, almost falling down on top of me.

"Morning." I didn't feel like smiling but did so anyway, hauling myself off to go have a shower.

* * *

><p>Once I'd re-emerged washed and dressed Blaine was ready, sitting down on top of his suitcase to try and get it closed.<p>

"Hey, could you help me with this?" He asked, beckoning me over. For someone normally so organized he'd packed way too much and the case was bursting at the seams.

"You're gonna have to take something out." I said, trying to look like I was telling him off but finding is actually rather amusing.

"No!" Blaine replied, looking shocked, "I can't take _anything_ out!"

"What about these?" Reaching into the mass of clothes I pulled out three bow ties, all in various different lurid shades, "surely you don't need these."

"Everyone knows bow ties are an essential college garment!" Blaine replied, taking the pieces off me and throwing them back into the suitcase.

"Fine. What about…wait, is that your Dalton blazer?" Pulling out the jacket I looked at my boyfriend and he grinned sheepishly back.

"I want to show everyone what school I went to…" Shaking my head I gazed at the pristine blazer, still complete with Wordsworth and Head Boy badge pinned to the lapel. I was pretty sure he would wear this whenever he could.

"Ok, if you must, you can have that one." Smiling I went to put it back neatly in the case, however my eye suddenly caught something nestling between Blaine's Dalton trousers (_seriously?_) and a winter coat.

"Hey, is that mine?" Dropping the blazer I reached out to prise the piece of clothing out of its home and shook it once it was free to dispel the folds.

"This _is_ mine!" As I stared in wonder at the striped sailor jumper I'd been looking for for weeks I suddenly glanced over at Blaine and saw him looking very nervous indeed.

"Did you…?" Suddenly it clicked. My boyfriend looked down at his feet and shuffled nervously.

"I'm sorry." He began, his voice rushed and mumbled. "I know I shouldn't have taken it. But you hadn't worn it in a while and I just wanted something to remind…" He trailed off, obviously embarrassed by his words. "You know, it…smells of you and stuff." As I watched my boyfriend scratch the back of his neck nervously I was suddenly filled with an immense feeling of love.

"Oh Blaine." Dropping my jumper I ran over and threw my arms around him, feeling him pick me up a few inches off the ground and squeeze me tight.

"You can have it back if you want." He said once we'd pulled away slightly, foreheads pressed together, but I shook my head.

"No. You keep it. The people of NYADA should be introduced to the sailor trend." As Blaine laughed he closed the remaining centimetres and pressed a long passionate kiss to my lips, making me slip my hands up to his neck and prolong it for as long as I possibly could. I didn't want to break away, but when I did I had to catch my breath,

"We should go." Blaine said, his voice equally as breathless. "My parents are probably wondering where we are." As if one cue we heard a shout from downstairs and I closed my eyes, almost grimacing in pain.

"Sssh." He whispered, kissing the creases on my forehead and then my lips once more, before he broke away to finish closing his suitcase.

"I can buy a coat when I'm there." He said, ceremoniously flinging the blue one he had now across the room and replacing my jumper carefully in the space. Once the case was closed and locked he sprung to his feet, holding out his hand.

"You ready to go?" I linked my fingers with his, gripping on tightly and nodding my head.

"Yes."

* * *

><p>I didn't let go of Blaine's hand all the way to the airport. We'd had to temporarily part ways to get into the car, as Blaine's suitcase and other bags were thrown into the trunk by Simon the Anderson butler, but had connected again seconds later and had been firm since. As we pulled up to the terminal I could feel my palms beginning to sweat, but my boyfriend still kept a tight grip, squeezing it as we got out of the car.<p>

* * *

><p>The airport was huge and I felt rather like an ant in a very large ant farm – everyone around me moving hastily and doing various different things. Here my grip on Blaine's hand became useful as he pulled me through the crowds and to a clear space of floor. Mr and Mrs Anderson were discussing a flight board in depth and Simon was lugging the rest of the bags quite a distance behind. (I'd offered to help him but amazingly he'd declined. I was however holding Blaine's carry-on luggage like it was my last possession.)<p>

"We need to get to area B." Mr Anderson said. I felt the sickening feeling in my gut grow stronger as we got closer to my target and began to feel dizzy.

"Hey, are you ok?" Blaine asked, obviously noticing my shaky state.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I mumbled in reply. Come on Kurt – this is Blaine's big day – don't ruin it for him.

Eventually we found the correct area and Blaine checked in. The airport assistant gave us a big smile when she saw the two of us, but seemed surprised when she found out I was flying. As Simon and Mr Anderson placed the bags onto the conveyor belt I couldn't even find it in my heart to laugh at Blaine's NYADA ID photo – something he's taken happily in his Dalton uniform. Everything was just reminding me he was leaving. I felt like a tiny little child, clinging to their parent and scared of the world. Everything was processed and Blaine was handed his boarding pass – the pass that would take him away for at least three months.

* * *

><p>This was it. The moment I'd been dreading.<p>

I'd prepared myself for this moment. Talked myself through it over and over again. Don't get upset Kurt, this is _his_ moment. And don't, whatever you do, cry.

Blaine stood in front of me, both his hands now holding mine. He'd already said goodbye to his mum and dad so now if was just me left. He looked so grown up. How he had ever found it in his heart to love me I would never know.

"So…" He said, his own voice sounding a little shaky. I bit my lip, trying to hold in the cornucopia of emotions that were pulsating through me, threatening to burst out of me at any moment. "This is it." Just do it I wanted to say. Just leave me so I can go off and collapse in a corner where you won't see me. The fight going on in my brain between sending him away and keeping him here forever was exhausting.

"Before I say…" Blaine began again, faltering on a certain word. Oh God, he couldn't say it. "Before I…head off, I want to give you something." Suddenly one of the hands holding mine broke free. I almost went to snatch it back, but realised what was happening and watched him fumble around in his pocket, before bringing out a small box.

Holy moly. Was that…?

"Don't worry – I'm not proposing, yet," My boyfriend clarified with a nervous smile. For a second I was disappointed, but then intensely relieved. Glancing over and Mr and Mrs Anderson showed me they weren't at all surprised by what was happening, and had probably known about it beforehand.

"I want to make it clear, that despite me going away and us being apart, I'm, still going to love you just as much as I do now. Which is a lot." I felt a small laugh escape from my lips, almost breaking the semi-calm façade I'd managed to erect for most of this conversation. Blaine laughed too, before fiddling with the catch of the box.

"And I want you to remember me and the promise I'm making to you now so…" He flipped it open and there, nestled in a bed of blue velvet, were two rings.

* * *

><p>I gasped.<p>

"Oh my goodness Blaine." As my boyfriend took the rings out of the box I could see his hands shaking. Mine were shaking too and we could barely get the damn things on. When it was finally set on my finger I gazed down at it in wonder – the tiny engraving of K&B only just visible.

"You like them?" Blaine asked. I almost blurted out my reply in a rush to show my satisfaction.

"Yes! Yes, it's amazing. Thank you…"

"I love you so much." Suddenly as I looked back up at him I heard his voice crack. Oh no. No no no. A solitary tear ran down his face and that was it. Every barrier I'd set up, every promise I'd made to myself was well and truly broken and I broke down.

"Kurt!" Blaine grabbed hold of me but I could barely stand, tears streaming down my face like a waterfall and sobs echoing from my throat.

"I love you too." I managed to choke, trying desperately to reign in my emotions. My whole body was shaking but he held on tight, suddenly pulling me up and crushing his lips to mine. For a second my breath was cut off but then I kissed back – hard and deep and trying to savour every moment. When we broke away I was breathless for a different reason.

"I promised myself I wouldn't cry." I said, feeling another lonely tear roll down my face. Blaine pressed his forehead to mine and gripped hold of my shoulders.

"This isn't goodbye. I'll talk to you every day. We can Skype. And you're _going_ to come and visit me."

"Oh God yes. I'll be on the first plane any time you ask."

"Can you come now?" I scrunched my eyes together, praying to every being that I would suddenly grow one year older and be able to join him. Blaine sighed and I kissed him again, this one less passionate but still long and deep.

"Come on. We've gotta get a move on now." Suddenly the voice of Mr Anderson broke into our bubble and I suddenly realised where we were again. They'd obviously been ok to indulge us a few lovey-dovey moments but now it was getting close to Blaine's flight. Blaine's flight that would take him away for a long time.

"Come with me to the gate." Not really giving me a choice Blaine began to tug me along – Mrs Anderson protested a little but Mr Anderson nodded, letting us go. I followed Blaine gripping on to his hand as tightly as it would go, then when we reached the final point he turned to look at me again.

"I love you." He said, drawing me in for yet another long and loving kiss. "I'll miss you."

"Call me as soon as you land."

"Before my feet even touch New York ground."

"I love you."

"I love you." I knew this was the time to let go. My body didn't want to but I forced my fingers to pries themselves away, already feeling the sobs building up in my chest. Blaine tried to hold on but I pushed him away, pointing to the gate as I took several deep breaths.

"Go. Have fun." He looked at me, trying to see my real emotions but I shook my head, waving him away. "Make New York proud." Finally he relented, hutching his bag onto his shoulder and turning round to walk through the gate, glancing back every few seconds until finally he passed through and was out of sight.

* * *

><p>He was gone.<p>

The realization hit me like a ton of bricks – a weight that suddenly slammed into my chest and almost made me fall over. Blaine's parents suddenly appeared from the place they'd been watching from and Mrs Anderson grabbed hold of my shoulders, keeping me upright.

"Kurt, are you ok? Oh Kurt." She said comfortingly as I began to cry, turning me around so I could sob into her shoulder. I held onto her as tightly as I could, the softness of her clothes and warmth of her presence a comfort but not quite the same as the one I had just left.

"He's gone. He's gone…"


	2. Hello Dalton

_Hey again._

_Sorry for the delay in this chapter - just as I started this a whole shit ton of work landed in my lap and I had to do it all! Darn real life. There will also be a little wait for the next chapter as I'm going to Spain for a week but I will try and get some of it done today._

_Anyways - PLEASE tell all your friends about this fic - I want to spread the word of YDOYD as far as possible. Also some people may not know there is a sequel/it is out so let them know too :D_

_Thankies! _

_Liz xxx_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 - Hello Dalton<strong>

I straightened my tie in the mirror. This one was bigger than in my last room – I could see all my body without my feet being cut off. It seemed strange to be somewhere different and to have something even better than my room before, but I guess now, at the top of the school, this was the furthest I could go. My new shoes shone in the light from the window and my trousers were pressed and completely crease free. Running my hands through my hair I checked my reflection one final time, searching for any imperfection that might make me a less desirable head boy to anyone I was about to meet. When I was finally satisfied I checked my watch, walked out of my room at the end of the corridor and shut the door behind me.

My steps felt ominous down the cold marble steps. Nobody else was in the building – I'd been the first to arrive. Dad had dropped me off with a tear in his eye, but I'd been happy to get here. It meant I could finally concentrate on my own life instead of my boyfriend's. Blaine had called me literally the second his plane had landed and it had been a glorious but heartbreaking conversation. He'd been nervous but we'd talked about what he needed to do and agreed he should have some time without contact with me to break out and make new friends. It was a hard decision to make but I knew it was the right one. He would be fine

As I stood outside the main doorway I glanced to my left at the 'Wilde House' sign, the picture of Oscar above it. It looked like it had been cleaned over the summer, like most of Dalton. Sighing deeply I checked my blazer yet again and waited for the first student to appear on the horizon. I remembered what it had felt like this time last year – stepping into an unfamiliar setting. Dalton had seemed so alien, so neat and pristine. I remembered I'd been so scared about stepping on the flowerbeds I'd kicked to pieces in a rage several months later. It was amazing how things changed when you got used to them. How I had changed.

* * *

><p>Suddenly I spotted several figures making their way towards me. This boy looked like a freshman, and he seemed about ready to pass out. His father was lugging his suitcase behind him whilst his mother held his hand and navigated him around the flowerbeds. As they approached I took one final deep breath, smiled and held out my arms.<p>

"Welcome to Wilde!"

The family looked up at me and I saw the mother smile – her husband still looking very red in the face. I went over to help them with their bags and he nodded in thanks.

"Hello." I said, trying to be as polite and courteous as possible. "I'm Kurt."

"Greetings Kurt." The woman said. I saw her drag her son forwards, his feet stumbling on the gravel so he almost tumbled into me and turned an even paler shade of white. "This is Peter."

"Hello Peter.' The boy was small, almost tiny, with brown hair that looked like someone had tried to tame it with gel, but instead was sticking up in random places. He glanced up at me with brown eyes and immediately they widened.

"H-h-hello." I smiled, partly to be friendly and partly because he was a little adorable. I couldn't be sure but thought I could hear an Irish accent.

"So you're a freshman right?" I asked the question to Peter but his mum replied, nodding her head and attempting to straighten his collar. "Ok, I'll show you around."

* * *

><p>As I took the family around Wilde Peter seemed reluctant to really explore anything, but his parents guided him through the corridors and duly made conversation with me. It was so strange to be saying the same things Nathaniel had said to me last year – I could almost remember it word for word. When we got upstairs and stopped by the freshman rooms, a world away from my head boy room down the corridor, I pointed at the door and smiled.<p>

"This is your room. You'll be sharing with…" I looked at the two nameplates. "Bryan Smith." I handed Peter the key and he stared at me, still looking like a deer in headlights.

"Go on." His mum said, pushing him gently forward again. "Go inside." We all watched him turn the key in the lock and slowly open the door. The freshman rooms were a lot smaller than the seniors, but he didn't seem to mind, stepping inside and looking around with a kind of smile.

"Eh hum, Kurt." Suddenly I heard the sound of a throat being cleared and turned to my left to see Peter's dad looking at me. "Shane McSeamus by the way." He held out his hand and I shook it, trying not to laugh at his hilariously stupid name, and how it most definitely did not contribute to his heavily Irish accent.

"Pleased to meet you."

"Now, Peter might need a little…help, from you." Mr McSeamus edged in closer and hushed the tone of his voice – he was half looking between me and his son and I saw Mrs McSeamus move towards us too.

"Er, ok… What kind of help?"

"_He's gay_." My eyes widened a little at Mrs McSeamus' statement. She'd pushed into the conversation but had still managed to keep her voice quiet.

"We just don't want him to get bullied, because at his old school they weren't very receptive." As I glanced over at Peter it was hard not to bring back memories of my own schooling – what had driven me to move. The thought that other people were still experiencing it was hard to take.

"No, that's fine. Here at Dalton there is a strict no bullying policy, so you will have nothing to worry about."

"Oh. Good." Mr McSeamus patted me on the shoulder and I nodded my head back.

"I'm gay too."

"_Really_?" Suddenly his wife looked very alert and interested. She looked me up and down and then glanced back at Peter. "Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Yes." I replied, trying not to laugh, I held up my hand to show the promise ring wrapped round my finger. "He's at college."

"Oh." Obviously disappointed Mrs McSeamus returned to her son, and I had to turn away to let out a little silent giggle. This was so much like my first meeting with Nathaniel – maybe Peter and I would turn out to be really great friends too.

* * *

><p>Once Peter had unpacked and any final questions had been answered (there were lots) his parents set about saying their goodbyes. They were long and a little sickly so I didn't stay around to watch, looking at some of the pictures on the walls until the clip clop of heels on marble stairs had faded into the distance.<p>

I was expecting Peter to come out once his parents had left but silence fell over the corridor. After a few minutes of waiting for him to surface I crept to his door and peered inside. He looked sad. His suitcase was still lying on his bed untouched and he was sitting cross-legged – staring down at his feet with a forlorn look on his face.

"Hey." I said quietly. Peter jumped, almost falling off the bed, and I had to stifle my laugh. "Can I come in?" He nodded and I walked over, sitting fairly close to him and nudging him on the shoulder with mine.

"This is scary isn't it?" The freshman looked at me with wide eyes, obviously not expecting to hear such words. "I was scared. Last year. This is only my second year at Dalton." And last. Peter didn't seem to be able to understand. I smiled and nudged him again.

"It all seems a bit daunting at first. But then everyone else arrives – you realise you're in exactly the same boat as them and you make friends. Pretty soon you'll forget you were ever nervous at all." Peter looked at me. He had really blue eyes – filled with innocence.

"Y-you really think so?" He replied, still stammering.

"I know so. Plus, if you ever need someone to talk to, as your Head Boy, I am always here." I grinned, placing my hand briefly over his and giving it a comforting squeeze. Peter stared at me again and then, suddenly, his expression changed.

* * *

><p>Oh God.<p>

What had I done.

I'd only meant to comfort him – show him it was going to be ok. Seemingly that had been taken as something else. Peter followed me around like a puppy for the rest of the day, copying my every move and staring at me with adoring eyes the whole time. I tried to fend him off with jobs, anything that would keep him busy for a couple of minutes, but he would simply complete them perfectly and return back to me, placing his wares down like prizes and then waiting for the next instruction. I suppose it did make me look like an extremely good Head Boy, and many parents gave me appreciative nods as Peter completed yet another task and was rewarded with a smile. I hated to think what Nathaniel would have thought.

* * *

><p>Gradually throughout the day everyone returned. I greeted Wade and Connor with open arms, and Steven looked possibly ever <em>more<em> tanned than normal, having spent the whole summer back in his native Hawaii. Artem and Stefan arrived together, as one had visited the other in the few weeks beforehand, and to my surprise and delight Ashley was there to give my old room mate a long kiss goodbye. The person I was really waiting for however, was typically, late.

* * *

><p>I was busy showing another family to their son's room when he arrived. I was notified by his presence not by the thundering sound of footsteps, or the warning by any of the other students in the surrounding area (thanks a lot guys), but by a ginormous weight crashing into my back and almost toppling me over.<p>

"KUUUUURT!" Scott's voice bellowed out as he practically smothered me, wrapping his arms around my chest from the back so I staggered forward and almost knocked into the parent that was staring at me with open eyes. Once I had gathered up enough strength to stand up straight my best friend's arms crushed against my ribs and he dug his face into the back of my neck. Oh Lord. How I had missed this oaf.

"_Scott_." I said, trying to look professional to the parents but also wanting to hug him back just as much as he was. "Sorry." I directed my next words at the family but they were long gone believing anything, the shock having made them all freeze to watch the scene unfolding in front of them.

"I missed you buddy!" Finally my best friend let go, but it was only to turn me round and hug me again. Now that I couldn't see the people I was supposed to be showing round I was practically off duty, so smiled and dug my own face into his shoulder too. With the absence of Blaine, Scott was the closest thing I had to a soul mate left at Dalton – even his smell made me feel calmer.

"Me too." When we finally broke apart, both grinning wide grins that I thought would crack our faces open Scott looked back at the family and saluted.

"Welcome to Dalton!" He exclaimed, before shaking me vigorously in excitement one last time and then speeding off. I turned round to see possibly the most funny sight I would ever witness in the halls of Wilde.

"Um…yeah." There was no point explaining. He was just Scott.

* * *

><p>An hour later and finally everything had died down. I walked into my room and shut the door slowly behind me, letting out a long groan and then stumbling forward to collapse face down on my bed. Ergh. I was exhausted. I thought about calling Blaine, but figured I wouldn't really have the energy to be fully enthusiastic about what he was doing right now. What <em>was<em> he doing? Maybe he was at a lecture, maybe he was getting coffee with his new friends. Or maybe he was face down on his bed too thinking about me. No Kurt – that was bad. Blaine was allowed to have as much fun as he wanted. You didn't matter.

Suddenly there was a knock at my door. I groaned again, figuring it must be Peter looking for another job to complete and another chance to gaze at me.

"I'm busy at the moment!"

"Kurt, it's me." Slowly I hauled myself up and then opened the door. Scott hit me with another hug that almost knocked me over again, but I kind of let my body fall into it, giving him my whole weight. When he realised and dragged me to my feet he grinned.

"Tired?" I nodded my head and without warning he slung me over his shoulder, carrying me fireman style to the bed and then throwing me down.

"Aaah! _Scott_!"

"Sorry dude." I couldn't help the laughter that spilt from my lips, and as my best friend laughed too I laid back on the bed and sighed.

"So, first day bro. Hard work?"

"You have _no idea_." Another chuckle escaped from Scott and he stretched his arms in the air.

"You wanna try being me – I actually have to do work this year." I gave him a shove, almost sending him off the bed and we laughed once more.

"Shut up." It was strange having Scott back in my life – obviously we'd spoken over the summer but distance and funds my end had meant we hadn't been able to see each other except over Skype. Having him here now it was like he had never left.

"You spoken to Blaine?" Now the laughter was gone.

"No. We made a pact to let each other be until we were both fully settled in."

"That doesn't seem like the Kurt and Blaine _I_ know." I shifted my head to glance up at my friend and saw him looking sympathetically back. I suppose he knew all about the trials and tribulations of a long distance relationship.

"It's better this way. Easier." Who was I kidding. It only made me want to see him more.

* * *

><p>Suddenly there was a knock at the door. I jumped and Scott leapt to his feet, striding over and opening it with a flourish.<p>

"Kurt Hummel's office!" The exclamation obviously wasn't met with enthusiasm as his hands fell to his sides and I noticed to my annoyance Peter standing in the doorway.

"Who are you?" He asked, the jealousy in his tone painfully obvious.

"I'm Scott – Kurt's best friend. Pleased to meet you." He held out his hand but the freshman ignored it, looking instead to me. He seemed a little relieved that Scott was a friend only.

"Do you need me to do anything?" He asked, his face suddenly lighting up at the thought of doing something I would approve of. I sighed.

"No, it's ok Peter. Go hang out with your friends." I tried a sympathetic smile but still felt a stab of pain inside me as his face fell, especially when Scott shrugged his shoulders and began to shut the door.

"See ya." I just had chance to catch his moping turn into glaring for a split second before the clicking of the lock filled the room and Scott turned round with a grin on his face.

"Groupies already?" I groaned, turning over to bury my face in my pillow, trying to block out the laughter.

"Shut up. It's not like that."

"Oh really? Seems like he's got a big fat _crush_ on you!"

"It was an accident!" My best friend came over, jumping back onto the bed and poking me in the back chanting 'groupie' gleefully until suddenly there was another knock at the door. Oh God. Immediately the struggle to get up ensued – both of us pushing each other down and scrambling to our feet until finally I got my balance and shoved him away one final time, staggering to the door and wrenching it open just in time to hear

"Kurt doesn't want sex with you!" ring out and the person in front to-

"Oh." He was tall, older looking than a freshman, and had long curly golden hair that went down past his ears. He was definitely _not_ Peter.

* * *

><p>"Crap." I didn't really know what to say – the introduction already embarrassing enough, The boy stared back at me with wide eyes and then looked behind me to Scott, who was probably still lounging on the bed. He must be another new guy I'd forgotten about. I swear I'd checked them all off the list.<p>

"Umm…did I interrupt something?" He spoke, a nice tone to his voice, but questioning. His eyebrows raised and as he motioned between the two of us I suddenly realised what he meant.

"Oh! _No_, I mean no, not_ at all_, we are just friends, yeah."

"Best friends!" I glared back at my best friend, trying to get him to shut up, but he simply laughed and bounded to his feet.

"He's just an idiot." I replied as he came over, looking back at the boy, who seemed semi amused, but then seemed to falter as Scott approached and stood behind me.

"Scott Macleod." A hand appeared over my shoulder and I ducked out of the way. The boy stared back at it, a little dumbstruck, before taking it lightly and shaking it.

"Sorry about him – are you looking for me?" The boy turned his gaze back to me and seemed to flounder, his mouth moving but nothing coming out.

"I…I…Are you Andrew?"

"Andrew?" For a second my eyebrows furrowed.

"Andrew Lee." _Oh_.

"No. I'm Kurt Hummel. Are you looking for Darwin house?" The boy nodded his head.

"Yes. Yes." Phew. At least that had me in the clear. I was still a little confused by his reaction, especially to Scott, so grabbed hold of my blazer.

"Do you want me to take you to him?"

"Yes please." I put my blazer on, only bothering to do up one button, and turned to look at Scott briefly as I held the door.

"You can stay here if you like." He nodded, waving once more at the new boy and I ushered us both into the corridor.

* * *

><p>Once there was enough clear space between us and my room I went to introduce myself properly.<p>

"I'm sorry, what was your na-?"

"-Your friend is super hot." I stopped right where I was.

"_Er, what_?" The boy stared back as if this were nothing out of the ordinary.

"Your friend. He's really hot." I couldn't reply. My mouth moved open and closed like a fish. "Don't you think so?" Umm… Ok, so Scott wasn't ugly – far from it. But the ears, the permanent selection of cuts and bruises across his body, his general _being_. He wasn't exactly Adonis.

"Not really." It was hard for me to keep a straight face, especially when the boy looked surprised. Oh _come on_, this had to be a joke.

"Is he gay?"

"No. He has a girlfriend." Sadness spread across the new recruit's face and again I had to hold back laughter. "I'm guessing you are though."

"Yeah. Jed Collins." Finally I learnt his name. He held out a hand and I shook it, smiling.

"You're not a freshman are you?" I asked as we carried on walking, down the steps of Wilde and out into the cool evening air. Jed shook his head.

"Nah. My Dad got posted near here so we moved. I'm a senior."

"Oh, me too. Well I guess you could tell that." A blush of embarrassment spread across my face and he laughed, a nice laugh that was pleasant to listen to.

"Yeah. We got here late so there was no one there – some dude with a green tie told me to come here to find Andrew." I let out an exasperated sigh, causing Jed to frown but then see my look that made him realise he wouldn't understand. Dahl were already up to their old tricks.

"Well Darwin is on the other side of campus – right _there_." I pointed out into the distance at the furthest house, almost hidden in the darkness.

"Oh. Obviously shouldn't listen to those guys in future then."

"No. I would recommend staying as _far away_ from any Dahl student as physically possible." We walked the last bit of the journey in relative silence, Jed glancing around him trying to take in the whole of the Dalton grounds just as I had a year ago. When we reached the entrance to Darwin I stopped, causing him to stop and move back a few paces.

"You ok from here?" I asked. Jed nodded, smiling gratefully at me before holding out his hand once again.

"Yeah. Thanks."

"Welcome to Dalton."


	3. Staff Meeting

_Sorry about the delay again guys :S_

_It's funny - I'vee just started a long distance relationship so all of this now seems verrrrry familiar... :D_

_Liz xxx_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 - Staff Meeting<strong>

As soon as I got back I told Scott of his new admirer. He was almost as surprised as I was – but the looks and the stuttering were hard to ignore. My best friend was now gay eye-candy. Needless to say I didn't let this fresh information slide, taking every opportunity possible to tease and ridicule him about it.

"Would you ever turn gay?" Scott immediately glared at me across the table. I grinned, trying to make it look like I was speaking nonchalantly and not loving every minute of this. "I mean, now that you have fans and everything…" A hand flew out to send my books flying onto the floor. I let out a shout, but I suppose I deserved it.

"Dude. I have Mercedes." He actually looked a little angry so I held off my next comment, concentrating instead on retrieving my discarded books. We'd slipped fairly seamlessly into lessons, although I was now beginning to feel the extra responsibility of being a Head Boy weighing on me. As I glanced around the senior common room I remembered the first time I had entered here – full of anticipation and nerves. Blaine and I had just been friends back then, it was funny how times changed. I needed to speak to him tonight because I was getting tired of missing him. Screw giving each other space.

* * *

><p>I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't notice the figure approaching us until he was almost right by our table. Scott was still trying to act mad but even he had to nudge me in the ribs. The boy seemed like a freshman, smallish but still very smart looking, with coiffed hair and a rather meerkaty vibe about him. As he drew near us I saw a smirk appear on his face, so shut my book and looked on with interest.<p>

"Hello." I was surprised at the boy's confidence – I had no idea who he was.

"Do I know you?" I replied, trying to sound at least a little bit nice, but feeling my authorative head boy tone come through and cloud it.

"No. But I know you." The boy held out his hand, still wearing that same smirk on his face. "Sebastian."

"Um…ok." I warily shook the hand, feeling his bony fingers stab into mine as we connected. "Is there any reason you came over here?"

"Damian wanted to let you know there is a head boy meeting at 4pm today." Suddenly it all clicked.

No way.

"So wait, you're…Damian's bitch?" I saw Sebastian's face falter a little, the smirk dropping for a fraction of a second as the term hit him. I couldn't believe it. How manipulative _was_ the Dahl head boy?

"No. I'm just following the orders of my head boy. You should follow his lead."

"Oh, no thanks." I replied, almost laughing. "I think I'm good." Now that the message had been relayed Sebastian seemed keen to get away – he suddenly shot a glance at Scott that was full of hatred.

"Macleod right?" Scott seemed indifferent, simply glaring back.

"Beat it meerkat." I stifled another giggle as the boy stalked off, then looked at my best friend and couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Oh my God."

"I know."

"I cannot believe he's done that."

"It's Damian Dubrisque. What do you expect?"

* * *

><p>The rest of the day passed fairly uneventfully, lessons coming and students going. When it was 4pm I picked up my notebook and made my way to the principal's office.<p>

* * *

><p>Mr Cox had a nice office. I'd never been in it before but Scott had given me a pretty detailed description from all the times he had had the pleasure of visiting. It was fairly big and had more than enough room for four chairs to sit in a half circle, surrounding his big wooden desk. I was the second to enter, with Andrew already positioned in his seat and Jimmy following behind me as we had decided to walk together. He'd had a good summer but was finding the stress of organising a house of students on top of senior classes a strain too.<p>

"Hey." I said, raising my hand at the Darwin head boy as we both entered the room. He smiled at me and walked over to sit down next to him. "Did Jed find you?" Immediately Andrew started, a look of relief spreading across his face,

"Oh my goodness that you _so much_ for that! I thought I'd lost him!" I smiled getting out my pen and clicking it open.

"No problem. I think one of Damian's people sent him the wrong way." We were just about to continue when suddenly the door opened.

* * *

><p>The clip clop of designer boots filled the room – Damian stood in the doorway with his hands on either side of the frame and a look like he had just entered his kingdom. He seemed possibly even taller than when I'd last seen him – his hair now cut shorter but with a fringe that swept to the side and was gelled to perfection. His eyes suddenly locked on mine and I felt that same uneasy feeling coarse through me – the feeling that the boy in front of me wasn't safe – was <em>wild<em>.

"Greetings." I tried to regain the composure that had been wrecked by my nemesis and he smirked – the same smirk his little sidekick had created a few hours earlier. "Glad you could join me." Who did he think he was? That _we_ had come to this meeting specifically for him? Suddenly I noticed Cox appear behind, his path blocked by the Dahl head boy who showed no sign of moving.

"Eh hum." He cleared his throat and I almost felt like cringing, but instead looked to Jimmy, who seemed just as flabbergasted as I was.

"Oh Mr Cox! My apologies." Entering the room Damian swaggered over to the only remaining chair, giving us all a smirking grin before placing himself down and getting out his things. I was surprised he had even turned up to this meeting and not got somebody else to come for him. As Cox settled himself in his own seat the tension in the air was palpable, as was the separation between the left hand side of the room and the right.

"Ok." Once the principal had sorted himself out and shuffled a few papers he smiled, leaning forward slightly and looking at us all, some for longer than others. "Before we begin I just want to formally congratulate you on becoming head boys and I wish you all the best for the coming year. Having such a responsibility is not an easy task and I want you to know that if you ever need any help my office is always open." I let myself glance quickly to my right at Damian. He seemed to be paying attention but was sitting in his chair like _he_ was holding the meeting, not Cox. His fingers were twirling the pen he was holding round in his hand and the movement was almost mesmerizing it was so fast.

"But the purpose of this meeting is to establish any things you want to discuss or change for the upcoming year." Suddenly the floor was open. Andrew, Jimmy and I immediately flicked through our notebooks, ready to begin discussing the things we had carefully picked out and refined for debate.

"Mr Cox?" My heart sank. "If I could begin, there are a few things I would like to discuss." Dragging my head up from my own notes I saw Cox looking back with a grimace on his face, almost like he didn't want to oblige but was obligated to.

"Of course Damian, go ahead." The Dahl head boy turned to the three of us, grinning before beginning his speech.

"I would like to address the current rule that puts the D houses and W houses together into teams that compete against each other." Glancing sideways at Jimmy we both saw Andrew's eyebrows furrow, obviously hearing this proposition for the first time too. "I feel as a member of a house, and a proud member, that we should stand alone in our endeavours and not have to join forces for achievement."

Woah.

Had I just heard right?

Immediately everyone in the room tensed. Damian seemed to have no idea of the reaction so carried on with his speech.

"If we were to have each house represent itself individually we would surely create not only a stronger bond between house members, but also give certain houses chances to shine and not be dragged down by others." I almost fell off my seat. Andrew looked about ready to burst but thankfully Cox stepped in before anything heated could be said.

"Damian, whilst I appreciate the idea, the housing system at Dalton has been one of our longest standing traditions-"

"'-Which is why it needs updating. Do you honestly expect the students of today to follow old rules?"

"The whole point of brother houses is to establish camaraderie between students – to stop separatism and bullying!" Suddenly Andrew seemed unable to hold off, releasing his response in a rush of emotion that caught everybody, including Damian, off guard. "How can you say it needs to be changed?"

"Separatism will exist through any medium, and sometimes it can help establish order."

"How _dare_ you say that! As your brother house why was I not consulted about this before it was mentioned?" I shifted nervously in my seat, unable to believe what I was hearing.

"Because I am trying to put across my point. I have a feeling the paths of Darwin and Dahl house are heading in different directions anyway." Without any warning Andrew was on his feet – my hand lunged out to grab hold of him and Jimmy immediately stood up to assist, holding him back as he tried desperately to swipe at Damian. I'd never seen the Darwin head boy like this – he was normally so calm. What the hell was going on?

"Ok, Ok!" Cox's voice suddenly rang out and everybody stopped – Andrew seeming to realise what he was doing and quickly sat down, his face still flushed. "Students, please. I will not have our first head boy meeting descend into a fight." Damian nodded his head, flashing a quick smirk at me so I wanted more than anything to punch him right there and then. "Obviously this proposition has not been met with a positive response, and I happen to agree that the housing system is one of the great merits of Dalton, so it will not be changed. Any ideas regarding your fellow houses, especially your brother house, should be discussed with the appropriate head boy before they are brought to this meeting."

* * *

><p>By the end of the thirty minutes I could barely contain my rage.<p>

Who did Damian think he was? Did he really think he could waltz in and try to change anything about Dalton that he wanted? It was obvious the plans he had for Dahl, and how he wanted his house to ride above the others in a Xavier like reign. I couldn't believe he had the nerve to even state it.

* * *

><p>Storming out of the room I didn't even give my nemesis the satisfaction of seeing my angry face, swiftly turning the corner and not waiting for Jimmy to catch up with me.<p>

"Hey! Kurt, wait!" For a second I thought the voice was Damian so carried on walking, but when I heard it again and the sound of approaching footsteps turned round to see my brother head boy approaching.

"Sorry." I mumbled at he reached me, sticking my thumb in my pocket and twisting the other part of my hand round it awkwardly. "I can't freakin believe that guy."

"Me neither." Jimmy glanced behind him briefly to see if anyone was following, before suddenly digging into his pocket and bringing out a folded piece of paper.

"Andrew and I were talking and…" He suddenly pressed the paper into my hand nodding his head in a knowing way before hutching up his own bag and walking off without another word.

I stood in the corridor for a few seconds staring at my open hand, before carefully picking open the paper and reading what was written on it.

**HBAD. 6pm, Wordsworth head boy room.**

* * *

><p>I still had some time to kill before the secret rendezvous so ran back to my room and immediately switched on my computer. I was going to do what I should have done the first second I set foot in Dalton.<p>

It was surprising that Blaine was already online, surprising how quickly he noticed and the little call button started ringing. I pressed accept and held my breath, almost as if the sight of his face after so many hours would be too much without sufficient oxygen.

And there he was.

I felt like crying.

"_Blaine_." My boyfriend's face immediately lit up. He subconsciously shifted closer to the screen, just as I did, his eyes, though looking tired suddenly alive and full of intense happiness.

"Kurt!" He replied, the sound making my whole insides flip. "Oh thank God Kurt I have missed you so much!"

"I know me too! I'm sorry I couldn't call earlier I had work!" We were speaking like the other had just been saved from a tornado but it felt that way. The relief that was coursing through me was like a wave of pure exultation and serenity.

"I know – I've been busy too. That didn't stop me from leaving my Skype on just incase you called though…" Blaine blushed and the sight made my whole heart melt.

"I'm sorry – I'll leave it on at all times now." Suddenly I became lost in his eyes, the eyes that, though through a computer screen weren't as deep or piercing, still seeped into my soul and made me feel complete. "Oh God Blaine I miss you so much." My boyfriend reached out his hand, obviously touching the screen with my face on, and I felt a well of emotion rise up inside me. No Kurt, no more crying – not after last time.

"So how is NYADA?" I asked, wanting quickly to change the subject. Blaine seemed reluctant to respond but eventually he tore his eyes away from the spot he'd been looking at and scratched the back of his neck.

"It's…ok."

"Ok? It can't just be ok – it's freakin _NYADA_!"

"Alright, it's pretty awesome."

"Pretty?"

"Very." I smiled, and despite the fact him being there put him so far away from me, it was genuine.

"I'm so happy for you. What have you been doing?"

"Just a few classes. Getting to know people and stuff."

"Have you made any friends?" At this question Blaine seemed to falter, looking a little embarrassed.

"Yeah, I've made lots, but…"

"But what?"

"A lot of people they…they've tried…" he seemed unable to get the words out "they've asked me if I'm single."

Oh.

I tried not to let the jealously shoot across my face, pinching my leg sharply to keep the smile on my face.

"Really? Ok."

"Of course I told them I have you and I love you and I would _never _do _anything_ that would jeopardise that and-"

"-_Blaine_." Suddenly coming to my senses I stopped him, almost reaching out a hand to stroke his face like I would do if he were actually in front of me. "Sssh. I know."

"You know I don't have an interest in _any_ of them-"

"-Blaine! I know. I wouldn't have let you go to New York if I didn't." A small smile crept across my face, which my boyfriend mirrored. "I trust you."

"Good. I trust you too." I stared into his eyes again and felt the longing creep back. Skype was good and all, but boy did it make you realise what you were missing.

"I wish I could kiss you." Blaine spoke again after a minute or so and the sound made me jump, as did the sentiment. "Or just hold you. I miss the way you feel. You know I have your jumper next to my bed?" As if to prove his point he left the desk to run over and grab something, bringing the clothing over and holding it up so I could see it.

"_Blaine_" I replied, even though the thought was making me well up.

"It's gonna run out of your smell soon though, I keep it round me too much." His eyes saddened and once again I wished there was something I could do about it.

"Well I'll be coming over to visit soon. You can top it up then." I smiled, running my fingers lightly along the edge of my lapel and Blaine returned it.

"So, how are things at Dalton?" Immediately my eyes rolled.

"Jeez. You don't even want to know." My boyfriend smiled again, leaning back in his chair and cocking his head to the side.

"Damian trouble?"

"Already."

"Ouch. I knew that guy was bad news."

"Well you don't have to _work_ with him. It's a nightmare. I don't know how I'm going to last the whole year."

"I'm sure you'll find a way. You are Kurt Hummel after all."

"Indeed." Yet more grins were exchanged – it was funny how we both had the ability to cheer the other up, even when it was our time apart that was making us upset.

"Do you have any interesting newbies?"

"Well, there _is_ a guy who fancies Scott-" the look on Blaine's face was priceless for that bit "-and…" Oh shoot. How to explain Peter…

"What?"

"Um…I guess, I kind of have a groupie too." The blush crept across my face and amazingly my boyfriend looked just as jealous as I had felt.

"A groupie?"

"Maybe that's the wrong word. He just follows me around a lot, does whatever I ask him too. He gets kind of annoying after a while."

"Hmm…" I saw the uneasiness grow in his expression and almost laughed at how ridiculous we both were.

"Obviously the same rules apply for me. I _love_ you Blaine. I'm not going to give that up for anyone."

"Not even Taylor Lautner?"

"Not even him." Finally Blaine seemed to relax – his face stretching back into a smile and I ran my finger across my computer screen – not even caring that it would look strange to him.

"Why is this so hard?" I asked. Blaine sighed.

"Because long distance sucks. But we'll get through it."

"I love you."

"I love you too." I blew a kiss, looking directly at the camera and Blaine pretended to catch it, pressing it to his lips before blowing me one so I could do the same.

"I have to go now." I whispered, not wanting to break the silence for a second. "But I'll talk to you later ok?"

"Ok. Miss you."

"Miss you too." I waved goodbye to the gorgeous man on my computer screen before pressing the red button and then flopping down onto my bed with a heavy heart.

* * *

><p>I'd given myself at least a half hour window to get over my conversation with Blaine, so was up and ready for action when 5:50pm dawned. Making my way towards Wordsworth I felt rather like a secret agent, constantly glancing around me and walking up the stairs as quietly as I could, even with other students passing noisily around me. When I reached the door to Jimmy's room I knocked three times and waited for a response.<p>

"Hello?"

"Jimmy, it's me. Kurt." The sound of a lock turning filed my ears and then the door was inched open, Jimmy poking his face out and looking around behind me.

"Come inside." I could feel confusion building inside me as I entered the room and saw Andrew sitting on the sofa, twiddling his thumbs and looking expectantly at me. I'd brought the scrap of paper with me and glanced down at it wondering if that was supposed to hold some kind of clue as to what this was all about.

"Ok, why exactly are we here?" I asked, after a few minutes of brain searching. Jimmy and Andrew exchanged looks before motioning for me to sit down on the couch.

"We needed to call a meeting." The Wordsworth head boy finally said after a while. "Andrew's room is too close and you didn't know about the organisation yet so…"

"Wait? _Organisation_?" The boys exchanged another glance and I began to wonder if this was something I wanted to be involved in.

"You saw what happened in the head boy meeting. Damian can't go on like he is. We have to stop him." Ok. I was down for that. But in what way?

"What exactly is this?" Andrew motioned towards my hand and the piece of paper resting in it. I read the note again. "HBAD?"

"Head Boys Against Damian. If we stick together we can make sure he doesn't get what he wants. We can be one step ahead." So. Jimmy, Andrew and I were forming some kind of secret team – an organisation dedicated to stopping our rival and nemesis Damian Dubrisque. It was ludicrous.

"So are you in?" Jimmy asked. I closed my fist on the paper.

"Hell yeah."


	4. Puppy Love

**Chapter 4 - Puppy Love**

Now that HBAD was in full formation I walked around campus with a new sense of responsibility – like we were the only ones that could stop Damian. It seemed daunting but I was determined to succeed. Obviously Scott was informed and he received the information with his usual scepticism.

"So, you're like some kind of secret team?"

"Yeah. We stop Damian's plans at the source before they can fester."

"Like the X Men?" I paused, trying to remember who those were.

"Um, yeah."

"Who is your leader then?"

"What?" My friend sighed.

"If you're the X Men then you have to have a leader. Like Charles Xavier is the leader of the X Men and that's why they have the X. Are you the H men or something?"

"Um…" I tried to pretend I knew what he was talking about but failed. "No, we don't have one leader. We all lead."

"So you're more like the Justice League then?" When met with my blank face Scott let out an indignant shout, raising his arms and letting them fall down on the table in frustration.

"Sometimes I wonder how we are friends." I was just about to counter with something like 'neither do I but it sure is funny having you around' when I suddenly spotted somebody coming towards us from the other side of the cafeteria.

"Oh hey Jed." The Darwin boy sat down at our table smiling and I immediately felt Scott tense up, moving his tray slightly towards mine.

"Hi Kurt! Scott." Jed had barely got his greeting out when my best friend jerked forward, a serious look on his face.

"Look. I have a girlfriend. She's the best girlfriend on the freakin planet. So I'm not gay and I'm not interested." I raised my eyebrows, seeing the shock on Jed's face, and grabbed hold of Scott's arm.

"_Scott_. Jed's not some kind of predator." I tried to sound light hearted but glanced briefly back at the new senior as I spoke. I guess we had to be careful of new people expressing interest a la Gabriel. But Jed seemed harmless. Hey – I wasn't paranoid. It was stupid to even suggest he was anything other than friendly.

"Yeah, I swear I'm not here to hit on you." The Darwinian replied, holding up his hands to show his innocence. "I just wanna be your friend. And I happen to think you're super hot." Well it was hard to argue _that_ comment. I tried to hide the smirk gracing my lips as I glanced over at my best friend. He still had a sullen look on his face but was unable to disguise the slight colouring of his cheeks. Aww.

"It's ok, he tends to get a bit tetchy about things like this." I said, smirking as I patronisingly patted Scott's shoulder. He immediately shrugged me off and sulked some more.

"_Do not_." I laughed again and Jed couldn't help but join in.

* * *

><p>"Well now that's over, how are you finding Dalton?" I restarted the conversation and he turned his attention to me.<p>

"It's hard but a lot of fun. You guys do a lot of work here don't you?"

"Try being Head Boy too!" The Darwinian smiled and I returned it. There was something about his nature that I liked – we were going to be good friends.

"Had any more trouble from Dahls?"

"Not really. Have you seen that guy that follows Damian round though? It's kind of creepy." I nodded my head, knowing exactly whom he was talking about.

"Tell me about it." I didn't want to imagine what plans Damian had for his little lap dog – but I could imagine they weren't good.

"Is he gay?"

"No, don't think so. Damian just likes to have a royal court." Jed raised his eyebrows and I gave him a look of understanding.

"See this is why I need friends like you. I don't know how to tell these kind of things."

"Well, contrary to popular belief – not everybody at Dalton is gay."

"Except you. And me. And some other people..."

"That's still not a very high percentage." I replied, although I still smiled, knowing what he meant.

"I'm not gay."

"Yes, we know Scott." _We know_.

* * *

><p>It was funny how easy I'd got back into my Dalton routine. Yes it was different, and I was older and more clued up - people always grew up. But somehow it still felt the same.<p>

"Do you know how I can join the Warblers?" Suddenly I stopped what I was doing.

"The Warblers?"

"Yeah, the singing group." Jed wanted to join the Warblers?

"Sorry, I know what you mean. I was just surprised."

"Do I not look like the singing type?" My friend cocked his head to the side and I blushed, embarrassed at my lack of faith.

"Um…well…I don't know."

"Kurt's in the Warblers." Scott spoke up again, this time with a mouthful of food, and now it was Jed's turn to look surprised.

"Really? Awesome. You should know everything then."

"Um, I guess." With all that had been going on I hadn't had much chance to think about my extra curricular activities. I guess we would have to meet soon to discuss the council, then after that Laura Lacey would be brought in for new recruits.

"Apparently it's really hard to get in." I nodded my head, still deep in thought.

"Kurt's boyfriend was lead soloist last year." Jed's eyes widened again as Scott spoke and moved his hand slightly across so it was blocking me. God, was he really that protective?

"Blaine Anderson?" I looked back, puzzled.

"Yeah. How do you know his name?"

"Did a little research before I came. Is he still here?"

"No. He's gone to college. NYADA." Once again the wave of sadness that crossed my mind every time I thought of my boyfriend's separation from me hit, and I felt my features sag because of it.

"Well that's good. For him."

"Yeah. It is." For a second there was silence, Jed noticing my sadness and Scott simply tucking into his sandwich. It wasn't that he didn't care – he just knew me well enough to gauge when real support was needed.

"Well, when you find out anything about auditions, let me know." The Darwinian restarted the conversation, picking up his own lunch and smiling as cheerfully as he could at me. I smiled back in thanks.

"I will do. I promise."

* * *

><p>The start of history was rough. I was surrounded by friends, but the words of Jed had brought back the separation even more clearly.<p>

**I miss you**

I texted surreptitiously under my desk, even though I knew it probably wasn't the best thing to say. To my surprise a minute later I got a text back.

**Miss you too. Wanna Skype tonight?**

The lump in my throat rose, but it was joined by a rush of happiness. I typed out my reply and smiled, returning my concentration to the Ancient Egyptians.

* * *

><p>It was hard not to rush back to my room as quickly as I could – sadly there were freshers galore all needing advice or support. I found myself overloaded with the problems of others when the one solution to mine was just a few clicks away.<p>

This time it was I who answered the call like lightening – Blaine's face popped up on the screen and just like that all my cares went flying away.

"Hi baby." My boyfriend spoke and it was like heaven, he smiled and held his hand to the camera and I touched it, wishing more than ever that I could actually feel skin.

"Hi." For a few seconds none of us said anything, just taking in the other like we were recharging batteries. I tried to savour the sound of his breathing and collect it for whenever I was feeling particularly lonely.

"How are you?" Finally Blaine spoke again and I sighed.

"I'm good. Tired. Missing you."

"Now _come on_." Suddenly my boyfriend's tone changed – he took on the stance of a parent and seemed to touch the screen like he was rubbing my chin. "I don't want you to be sad."

"I'm not." My lying was terrible. How was it possible _not_ to be sad when he was so far away?

"Poppycock." Blaine grinned and I couldn't avoid a small smile back – simply at the use of such a preposterous word. "I know you too well Kurt Hummel."

"Where did you learn _that_ word?" I played the role of child, flopping onto my stomach and resting my chin on my hands.

"The wonders of college. There really are some intelligent people here you know."

"Sound more pretentious to me." Blaine laughed and once again I smiled back.

"See – you can be happy!"

"That's because you're here." I pouted, trying to put my point across and he placed his hands on his hips.

"Stop sulking. If you're unhappy it makes me unhappy ok?" Damn. I didn't want that to happen. Then we would _never_ be cheerful. Somehow my love for my boyfriend was stronger than any personal desire I had for myself.

"Tell me something about NYADA." Blaine pretended to think, rubbing his chin but glancing at the camera so I giggled.

"Well…they do _amazing_ toaster strudel at this café downtown. I'll have to take you there when you come visit." My breath caught at the thought of being in New York – Blaine paused noticing my reaction but when I didn't say anything he continued. "And New York in general is unbelievable. You will literally _love_ it here."

"I know." Way before my boyfriend had even showed up I'd been staring at posters of Times Square – imagining myself in one of the theatres watching some show or designing clothes to display in the many _many_ designer shops. New York was my dream just as much as it was Blaine's.

"Where is NYU in relation to me?" I paused, cocking my head to the side as I tried to remember.

"Not far I don't think. Just a subway ride away."

"Well I'll have to check it out. Scout out some apartments while I'm there." Wait – was he suggesting what I _thought_ he was suggesting? I almost squealed.

"That would…that would be great."

"I know." Blaine stared into my eyes again and wished for that time machine just one more time.

* * *

><p>Suddenly the sound of my door knocking filled the room. I almost jumped, my whole body jerking so my hand hit the computer screen and I cried out in pain.<p>

"What happened? Baby are you ok?"

"Yeah, sorry – my door. I'll just go get it." Leaving Blaine on my bed I hauled myself to my feet and waltzed over, grabbing the handle and wrenching it open before my heart sunk.

"Hey Kurt!" Peter stood in front of me, holding some kind of paper bag and looking at me with that same adorable yet highly annoying smile.

"Hi Peter." I knew I had to get rod of him as quickly as possible, especially with Blaine only a few feet (yes more like a few hundred miles but still) away, but he had other ideas.

"I heard you liked snickerdoodles so I went to the kitchens and got you some. Here." He held out the bag and it was hard not to coo – to stretch my mouth into the 'aww' I reserved only for babies and little children that did adorable things.

"That's very sweet of you Peter. Thank you." Taking the bag I went to say my goodbye but Peter craned his neck to look over my shoulder.

"Whatcha doin?"

"Um, just skyping…" He was now standing on his tiptoes.

"Oh? With who?"

"My boyfriend." His face fell. Oh I hated doing this. The annoying thing was there hadn't even been anything there to begin with.

"B-boyfriend?" Peter posture had slumped – as he stood forlornly in front of me I wanted more than ever to hug him – but knew that would only make it worse.

"Yeah. We've been together quite a while now. He lives in New York."

"Oh. That's nice." A brief silence fell over us as I struggled to think of a reply. Peter was scuffing the floor with his shoes and my heart was twisting.

"Do you want one of these snickerdoodles?" I offered the only thing I had – it was lame but at least it was something. Peter shook his head.

"No. it's ok. I'll leave you to it." Turning round he trudged off to his room and I felt my whole posture sag in regret.

* * *

><p>"Oh man…" As I went back to the bed and flopped down Blaine looked at me questiongly.<p>

"What?"

"Didn't you hear that?" I motioned to the door.

"Only bits. Was that Peter?"

"Yeah." I took one of the Snickerdoodles out of the bag and took a bit of it. Man, they tasted good. "He brought me snickerdoodles."

"Wow, he really has it big for you. Even _I_ didn't do that." I scowled, prompting a laugh from Blaine and chewed on my mouthful. Well, at least he didn't seem too bothered by it. That was a good thing. Peter was harmless – I was happy to be friends with him, but nothing else.

"You know I don't like him. In that way. At all."

"I know. I think it's kind of cute. Puppy love and all."

"_Please_ don't talk to me about that."

"Hey - let's just say I think my boyfriend is hot and I'm not surprised other people think so too." He smiled and I felt a blush race across my cheeks, but I still wasn't perfectly satisfied.

"Well I only have eyes for you." I muttered. Blaine nodded.

"I know. So how's the rest of Dalton anyway? Still snowed under with work?"

"You bet." Suddenly I remembered one of the things I'd been meaning to tell him. The cookie was discarded and I hutched my legs up to my chest, excited. "Ooh! You'll never guess what I'm part of?"

"What?" I smiled, wanting to build up the suspense.

"A secret club." The raising of my boyfriend's eyes made me giggle, hutching up onto my elbows.

"What? What do you mean?"

"We're called HBAD. Head Boys Against Damien."

"Damien? As in Damien Dubrisque?"

"Yeah." Blaine seemed a little stunned, like he didn't know exactly how to respond.

"Well….um…that's interesting…"

"We haven't had any meetings yet, but we're gonna work together to stop his evil plans."

"Evil plans? Are you sure he's really that bad?"

"_Blaine_. You were there for the prank war. Damien is Satan's little brother."

"Ah, yeah, I guess." I smiled, happy to be sharing such trivial information with the person I cared most about in the world. "Well sounds like you're having a whale of a time."

"If you come back to Dalton any time we'll make you an honorary member."

"I'd love that." Blaine smiled yet again and I marvelled at the beauty of his face. He was still using gel but thankfully not to the horrific quantity he had here. I also noticed a bow tie sitting around his neck and the promise ring still well and truly wedged on his finger.

"Hey, have you played any tennis where you are?" The sudden question caught me off guard and for a second I was confused.

"Tennis?"

"Yeah. They have a sweet set of courts here – I was thinking you and I could play a couple of games when you're here." Tennis. That was it.

Tennis.

* * *

><p>I'd managed to drag out the pair of white shorts and shirt from the depths of my closet - discarded ever since I'd got to Dalton. I tied up the laces of my trainers and then set off to the court, gripping my racket tightly in my right hand. This is how I would get over my Blaine separation. Playing tennis was something we had done together all summer – now whenever I played it here it would be like he was too. It was perfect.<p>

* * *

><p>When I reached the court area there was already a group of people playing – the club having started five minutes ago. I peeked through the wire fencing to see Jimmy and Stephen going at it – the ball zinging back and forth across the astro-turf. Taking a deep breath I placed my hand on the gate and opened it, immediately catching the attention of Christian.<p>

"Kurt! Hey!" Despite not being able to really play Christian was the president of the tennis club, and their chief umpire. He smiled as I approached and I immediately felt more at ease.

"Are you wanting to join the club?" He asked, once I was within normal speaking distance. I nodded, twirling my racket nervously in my hands.

"I'm not that good. Blaine was teaching me over the summer and I've got the basics, but they'll need refining.

"Ahh." Christian seemed to immediately understand, nodding his head knowingly and smiling. "Well I'm sure we can help you with that. Hey! Guys!" Calling everyone to attention the Wildeian waved them over and they gathered, some looking at me with interest.

"Kurt Hummel is joining our team. I know a lot of you already know him so try to make him feel at home." I smiled, scanning my eyes over the group to see who my friends were. I suddenly rested on the figure of Sebastian, somehow even more meerkaty looking than before and just as scheming. He noticed me immediately and smirked, tipping an imaginary hat. Oh lord.

"Right, back to playing." As most people dispersed Wade suddenly appeared, walking up towards me and giving me a hi five.

"Hey Kurt, want a game?" I nodded, turning back to Christian and giving him a brief smile of thanks, before I walked over to the nearest clear court to begin my match.


End file.
